


You are my best gift

by PalawanDreamer



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Love, No Angst, Pregnancy, Sex, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy, serquel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:13:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28503540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PalawanDreamer/pseuds/PalawanDreamer
Summary: It's Sergio's birthday, and Raquel has a special gift for him.But then she starts to feel sick during the day, until later she finds out why.Serquel AU
Relationships: Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Comments: 12
Kudos: 53





	You are my best gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lisbonsheaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisbonsheaven/gifts).



> At first HAPPY NEW YEAR!! 🎆
> 
> This story is for a very very good friend, today is her birthday and this is my present for her. 
> 
> Emma? I've already written you a very long text, so I'm not doing this here. I Hope you have a great birthday as Sergio in this story. ily ❤️🥭🤌🏻  
> Congratulate her! Her username on twitter and ig is lisbonsheaven.
> 
> Y’all, have fun reading and please be nice, this is the first smut scene I've written hehe. 
> 
> You can find me on twitter (palawandreamerr). 
> 
> enjoy <33

Dawn was breaking over the island and the fresh morning air gently woke her up. Raquel opened her heavy eyelids and took a deep breath. Noticing that it was still dark outside, she rubbed her sleepy eyes and let her gaze wander around the room. Surprisingly she couldn’t turn around as she wanted to do.

She tried again but it didn't work.

In the moment she saw the reason for why it wouldn’t work, a soft smile appered on her lips. She just couldn't turn around because of Sergio. He always enveloped her when they slept, it was almost like a habit.

Raquel snuggled a little closer to his bare chest. That night he didn't wear his librarian pajamas because it got quite warm, apart from the fact that they usually get very _hot_ at night. Now he was only wearing his boxers.

Her fingers ran over his arm and she enjoyed the silence. Lost in her thoughts she looked up at him. He was so _adorable_ when he slept so peacefully. She would never get tired of this view.

Suddenly the former inspector remembered that today was Sergio’s birthday and she had resolved to surprise him as soon, as he woke up.

Raquel had to admit, that she wasn’t a really patient woman. While she thought about it, she noticed that she was already starting to press soft kisses on Sergio`s neck and face, to wake him up. Soon he opened his eyes and looked at her sleepily. He ran his hand through her hair, down over her shoulder blades to her lower back, and maybe a few more inches further down.

“Good morning.” She whispered and kissed him again.

“Morning.” He answered smiling.

“Happy birthday, _cariño.”_

He giggled and kissed her forehead. “Thank you.”

“I’ll be right back.” She said, quickly slipped out of the bed and went to the bathroom which led to their bedroom.

“And don’t get back to sleep, Sergio!” She called afterwards.

When she was then in the bathroom, she quietly closed the door and went to the mirror. Raquel looked at herself for a few seconds with a silly smile, then she turned around and removed Sergio's large shirt which she had slept. She always used his shirts as nightgowns, but before she did that, he had to wear it to make it smell like him.

She took a quick shower and then wrapped a soft towel around her body, to get dry.

She took a small bag from the closet that she had been keeping there for a few weeks. She quietly opened the zipper and took it out. It was bordeaux colored lace lingerie, she’d bought specially for this day. She put on the fabric and looked at herself again in the mirror. The bra of the set made her boobs look like _a delightful and perfectly round craft out of heaven_ , and she never felt _sexier_.

Raquel already imagined Sergio's face when he found out that she would be his first present and that he could, _of course_ unwrap it all by himself. She quickly put on her favorite perfume and threw on her bathrobe. Then she went back to their bedroom.

She saw how he sat on the edge of the bed and looked outside. Of course she noticed that he already had a big smile on his lips, as if he knew what they were going to do in the next few minutes. But now she didn't want to waste any time and so she slowly went into the room. Without making any noise she closed the door, and locked it to be on the safe side.

Sergio heard her slowly approaching him. But before he could turn around, she came back on the bed, snuggled up to him from behind, and her arms enveloped him. Sergio slowly turned to her and the first thing that came into his mind when he saw her, was kissing her deeply. She kissed him back with the same desire and soon they both ended up with their backs on the bed, or rather, it was just Raquel who was lying on the sheets and he was on top of her.

After a few seconds their position changed and Raquel was on top. She had her palms on his cheeks and his hands were on her butt, squeezing it lightly.

She was still wearing her bathrobe but already felt like his eyes took it off with desire. So she broke away from the kiss and sat on his middle. Sergio couldn’t take his fingers off her at all but she stopped him. 

“Don't hurry. Enjoy it.” She smiled. 

He was speechless and a little confused when he realized that he had a present to unwrap. She noticed his insecurity and helped him to find the right start. So she led his hand to the strap of her bathrobe and signaled him that he could open it.

He did what she asked and opened the robe. When he saw what was underneath, he had to focus on breathing. He had never seen anything more beautiful and, above all, anything more _sexier_. 

Sergio thought again. Of course he had seen something beautiful like that before, every time he saw his wife like that, or rather every time he saw his wife at all, regardless of what she was wearing or not. But now he had focus on what was in front of him.

“Wow Raquel, you look stunning.” He said with a wide smile.

He ran his fingertips slowly over her waist and thighs. Then he dared a little more and moved his hands to her breasts. Raquel watched him with lustful eyes when he touched her everywhere so tenderly but at the same time with this passion, she would never understand how he did that.

But then he looked at her apologetically.

“Are you okay?” She asked.

“Yeah it's just...I noticed that I was staring at your breasts the whole time...and I feel a little guilty.”

Raquel laughed. “Sergio that's perfectly fine, really. Besides, today is your birthday and you can do whatever you want with your gifts.” She said with a playful grin.

“I can do…whatever I want with you?” He asked shyly.

“Of course you can.” She caressed his cheek with her thumb. _Oh how she loved him._ He was always so respectful and loving to her, as she wouldn’t have even dreamed of in her wildest dreams.

He smiled and pulled her into a hot kiss. After a while they changed positions again and he was back on top. He looked a bit helplessly down at her bra, as if his mind had just left left him and he didn’t know what to do.

“It’s a front opener.” She smiled at him and he opened it with his skillful fingers in one movement. After the bra was thrown on the floor, Sergio finally devoted himself to the important things.

He ran his hand over Raquel's jaw line to her collarbone and eventually to one of her breasts. When Raquel noticed how he was squeezing on one of her nipples lightly, she was already imagining what else he could do with those hands. But for now his attention was on her breasts. She felt him sucking on her other nipple and soft moans escaped her mouth. She knew she couldn't take it any longer and grabbed his hair.

“Harder.!” She managed to say between gasps.

He did what she asked and sucked like his life depended on it. Soon after she reached her climax and cried out. Sergio moved up to her and gently tucked a few strands of her hair behind her ear. He took her in his arms and let her calm down. Then he gave her a little kiss on the tip of her nose.

“Ready for the second round?” He whispered smiling and she nodded cheerfully.

This time he marked his way down with lots of kisses all over her body. When he went down on her, the tingling between her legs became stronger and stronger and she wanted nothing more than that he finally put his fingers on her hot and wet spot. But first he undressed her completely and thrown the fabric on the floor, next to her bra.

He sat down between her legs and she spread them wide. He pressed soft kisses on her inner thighs and the closer he got to her center, the more he lost his mind. He couldn't take it any longer and had to taste her, so he put the next kiss directly on her most sensitive spot. The former inspector sighed sharply as she felt his lips on her and scratched her nails in his back. He smiled against her when he felt her fingernails. He had to admit it was a bit painful but he could take it because he was already used to it.

But now he wanted to make her feel good. He gave her one last kiss there before he sucked and licked and circled with his tongue around her core and made her shiver. The air filled with moans and gasps from Raquel.

“God, Sergio…yeeesss!!!”

He went on with exactly the same enthusiasm and then he had an idea how he could do it even better. So he took his index finger and let it slid inside her wet slit. Then he rubbed her clit with his thumb and made her cry. She was almost over the edge when he added his middle finger and she had a powerful orgasm.

She was trembling all over and once more Sergio came up to her and took her tightly in his strong arms and kissed her softly on her temple. Raquel cuddled up to him and buried her face in the space between his neck and his shoulder.

She looked up to him. “Now it’s my turn. After all, today is your birthday.” She reached his hard cock with her hand and stroked him through his boxers.

“Raquel, don’t you want to rest a bit first?” He asked worriedly.

“No I’m fine.” She answered smiling.

“Sure?”

“Absolutely. And now, please lie down.” She said sternly. He did as she asked and was now on his back. She could already see his erection through the fabric and carefully put a hand on it and massaged him a little. Sergio groaned in pleasure. She quickly undressed him as he did with her before.

Then she drawed him out and slowly cupped the tip with her mouth. She flicked her tounge over it and then put all in. While she took him in, she added her hand and then moved it up and down on him, creating a wonderful contrast. Sergio felt like he was in heaven when she had her swollen and wet lips around his member.

But as soon as he felt that he was close to his climax, he stopped her. “Wait wait wait…I`m close.” He gasped.

Raquel stopped.

“Don’t you want to come?” She looked at him confused.

“No no…I want to come, but not yet. I want to come with you, I want us to come together.” He had a loving smile on his lips. Raquel caressed his cheek gently and leaned down to kiss him.

“I love you.” She said against his lips and although he has heard her say that before, it was every time that he almost got tears in his eyes.

“I love you, too. _So much_.” And they kissed again.

After that, Raquel asked softly: “Should we start? You can, of corse, choose the position.”

He giggled. “Okay then, I want to be close to you.”

Then they turned so that he was on top of her. They looked deep into each other's eyes again, and Sergio lightly brushed his lips against hers. The kiss only made both of them even hornier, so they broke away.

“Sergio…I want to feel you inside me. Now!” Raquel said impatiently.

Sergio smiled. He didn’t want to waste any more time either, so he guided himself into her. When all of him was inside her she felt like she could see the stars. He pulled it out and then back in. They were now at a slow and synchronous rhythm. They kept looking into each other's eyes and every time he thrust into her she wanted to cry because she was _exceedingly happy_.

Never in her life would she have dreamed that sex could be so _breathtakingly pleasing_. That she would enjoy making love with someone so much. _That she could ever feel so loved._

After they had their orgasms _together_ , she pulled Sergio in a tight hug and closed her eyes. She didn't notice how she slowly started to cry, but Sergio heard her sobbing. Immediately pulled out and looked at her, worried that he had hurt her.

“Raquel are you okay? Did I…hurt you?”

She shook her head. “No…no you didn’t hurt me.”

“Why are you crying?” He wiped a tear away.

“No it’s just…that was wonderful, Sergio.” She smiled.

They spent a few more minutes cuddling and enjoying their intimate moment, promising each other that tonight they would pick up where they left off. Then both got dressed and unlocked the door and waited for Paula.

After a couple of minutes the little one stormed into her parents' room and slipped under their blanket. She had a big smile on her lips and looked at Sergio. She took something from behind her back.

“Happy birthday!” She said and hugged Sergio, then she gave him her present.

Sergio couldn't believe it, it was a small origami figure in the shape of a little fox. He carefully took it in his hand and looked at it. The figure was made of red and white paper. The coat of the fox was reddish brown and small delails were white. He looked at Paula gratefully, and hugged her again.

“Thank you, Paula.” He smiled. Then he looked closer to the small fox and saw what the girl had written on it.

_Para Papá._

His eyes filled with tears. Was he really something like a dad for the daughter of the woman he loved? _For his daughter. His and Raquel’s daughter._ Sergio felt like he would never get tired of repeating this in his head.

“Do you like it?” Paula asked shyly.

“I love it, Paula. But how did you do it? Even I don’t know how to make this figure.”

Paula giggled. “The instructions are in one of your books in the living room. Those about origami, you know?”

“Yes yes but… “ He just couldn't believe that the child sitting in front of him had made an origami, which he had tried so often before and never managed to do it.

“Did you do it all by yourself?” He asked.

“Yes of course. Who should have helped me? Our cat?”

“Excuse me? You know I can hear you, right?” Raquel complained and Sergio chuckled quietly.

“Just kidding, mom.” Paula laughed.

The family sat on the big bed for a few more minutes until the cat joined them.

“Good Morning to you too, Inspectora.” Sergio greeted her and the cat hopped on the bed. Sergio got her shortly after he came to Palawan, so that he wouldn’t feel so alone.

“Why is the cat called Inspectora?” Paula asked curious.

“Well you know, your mom was an inspector and…I missed her.”

“Awww how romantic.” The girl looked at her parents.

Sergio blushed and gave Raquel a helpless look.

“Yes honey, he is _very_ romantic.” Raquel smiled at her child.

“You two are in love, don’t you?”

“Uhm…well…” Sergio seemed a bit unsure, and Raquel smiled because it reminded her of the very first meeting of Sergio and her daughter.

“Yes we are. Why do you ask?” Raquel answered.

Paula looked worried at her. “Because a classmate said yesterday, that her parents were no longer in love because her dad kissed another woman. And she and her mother were very sad. I just wanted to make sure that you wouldn't do that.”

Paula looked up to Sergio. “Otherwise my mom would be very sad and me too.”

The little one glanced down.

The adults looked at each other and understood for the first time how important their relationship was for Paula. She didn't miss her biological father because of Sergio. _He_ had become something of a father to her. He loved her mother and her. He took care of her mother and her and also took them in his arms when they were sad. Everything that made him a father. She had seen her mother unhappy for years, and now that she was with Sergio it must have been so different for Paula to see her so happy. She just wanted to make sure that she didn't get so miserable again.

Sergio took her hands. “Paula listen, I will never...do you hear? I will never…never hurt your mom, you or your grandma. And of course I won’t kiss a woman unless it is your mother. I promise you that with my life. Okay?”

“Okay.” Paula nodded smiling then turned to her mother. “Mom why are you crying? Sergio said he won’t hurt us or kiss another woman.”

“No no…I’m crying because I’m happy.” She wiped a tear from her cheek.

“You’re crying because you are happy?” Paula looked at her confused.

“Yes, you will understand that when you’re older.” She caressed her daughter’s hair.

A few more minutes passed before Sergio and Raquel got up and prepared breakfast. Paula stayed a little longer in bed while Inspectora lay next to her. She only got up when Sergio called her to eat.

Raquel woke her mother up so they could all eat together. Marivi seemed to be having a good day, today. But she wouldn’t probably remember who had his birthday today, so Raquel wanted to remind her all day so that she knew it for at least a few minutes. And after she woke her up, she started her right away.

When she took some out of the closet for her mother, Raquel said: “It’s someone’s birthday today, you know who?”

“Well it is definitely not mine because I know my birthday will be in two months and three weeks.” Marivi said bluntly. Raquel raised an eyebrow. If her mother still knew one thing then when her birthday was. And as much she would forget, her birthday date would be the last.

“Mamá, today is Sergio’s birthday.” Raquel said.

“The guy who lives with us?” She asked.

“Yes he lives with us and…he is my partner.” She smiled sadly. Whenever she told her mother this, it felt like she was telling her about her first boyfriend. It hurt a little but on the other hand she always remembered the moment when she told her about her very first boyfriend when she was fifteen.

“Oh right.” Marivi seemed to remember.

When Marivi got ready, they all ate breakfast together. But before everyone sat down, Marivi had a little chat with Sergio.

“Happy birthday, Sergio.” She smiled at her son-in-law.

“Thank you.” Sergio was very surprised that Marivi remembered his birthday, but he was grateful that she did.

“Tell me, how old did you get?” She caressed his cheek maternally.

“Ehm…fourty-three.” He said shyly.

“Fourty-three, a beautiful age…” Marivi smiled. “…but if you two want to have a few more children, then you have to hurry up.”

“What?” Sergio was shocked.

“Oh come on, I know how much you both love each other, it would be a shame if this love didn't turn into a little sweet toddler. A fruit of love.“

Sergio noticed himself blushing. “Hm well...uh...I don't know what Raquel says about it...we never talked about…children.”

“Then you'd better start talking, because I would like to have a second grandchild for my birthday next year. And believe me, I wouldn’t forget that.” She said sternly.

Sergio didn't know what to answer. _Where was Raquel?_ But then Marivi grinned.

“It can't be that difficult and as far as I know, you both know _very well_ how to do it, huh?” 

Sergio looked around awkwardly. “Uhm yes…I guess so.”

“Good. Paula will definitely look forward to it.” She smiled and went to the table.

…

Everyone ate comfortably except Raquel, she wasn’t really hungry. While the little family enjoyed their breakfast together, they talked about what they wanted to do that day. Paula said that she would like to take a trip to the waterfall. Her parents agreed, but Marivi confessed she wanted stay at home with her nurse.

They packed two bags with towels, drinks and some food. Sergio prepared a mango and put the fruit pieces in a can, which he also packed in on of the bags.

When the little family set off, they all quickly said goodbye to Marivi and then got into the car.

Sergio was driving along the country road when Raquel broke the silence. “What did you and my mother just talk about?” She saw them earlier and was curious.

“I’ll tell you later.” Sergio said and pointed to Paula without her noticing. Raquel understood and nodded.

_Was it something terrible? Have there been bad news? What was it?_ These thoughts bothered Raquel for the rest of the drive. Then they had arrived at the waterfall, there was a small swimming area where they had been several times. For example a few weeks after Raquel arrived in Palawan and Sergio took her there. It was one of the most beautiful trips they had together.

They were all in their swimwear and as soon as they put their bags down, they ran into the sea. Paula was of course the first in the water. Sergio and Raquel joined her and the whole family had fun together. At some point Raquel decided to go back to the small beach and read a book. Sergio noticed this and thought it was a good chance to tell her what he had discussed with Marivi earlier. So he told Paula that he also needed a short break.

Since living in Palawan, Paula has been able to swim better than ever before, so Sergio wasn't worried about his stepdaughter.

He lay down on the towel next to Raquel and supported his head with one arm. Raquel looked over at him and reflected his position.

“So tell me, what did you discuss?” She asked seriously.

“It’s nothing bad, but…it’s kind of hard for me to talk about.” He pressed his lips together.

“You know, you can talk to me about anything.” She caressed his hand.

“I know.” He smiled.

He kept telling himself that it wasn't bad and that he was talking to _her_. He couldn't have had this kind of conversation with anyone else, even under the best circumstances.

_But with her?_ Of course he could have such conversations with her. He could talk to her about anything because she understood him and after all it was about her too. So he decided to stop talking and tell her the facts right away.

“Your mother wants a grandchild for her birthday.” He said quickly.

“What??”

“Your mother wants a grandchild for…” He repeated but Raquel stopped him.

“I got it.” She laughed.

Sergio scratched his head. Then Raquel asked: “What did you say?”

“That we’ve never talked about that.”

“Well then, let’s talk about it now.” Raquel seemed excited.

Sergio nodded. “Okay.”

“So do you want another child?”

“If you had asked me that three years ago, shortly before the first heist, I would certainly have said no. But now...well now I have Paula, I think she is like a daughter to me, and honestly, every minute of playing with her or teaching her something is like a present for me. So I think...yes I could imagine having another child but well how should I put it…we are not exactly young and…”

Raquel interrupted him. “Do you wanna say I’m old?” She wanted to tease him a little.

“Uh no no. Of course not.” Sergio said and Raquel started laughing.

“I know what you mean…we’re not the youngest anymore.”

Sergio was glad that Raquel understood and nodded. “And what do you say? Do you want a child again?” He asked.

“I'm not sure, and as you said, it's not exactly safe at my age. But considering that I would _love_ having a child with you.” She looked deep into his eyes and then leaned over and kissed him.

But then their moment was interrupted by an _ewww._ It came from Paula who stood in front of them.

“Sergio you said you want to take a break and now you're kissing mom.” The girl said.

“This is my break.” He said laughing.

“Come on Sergio, I have to show you something!”

“I’ll be right there.” He said and made a gesture that she could go ahead, then turned to Raquel. “So shall we do it?”

Raquel looked again at Paula and then she was suddenly more sure than ever. “Okay.”

“Okay.”

“Okay.”

_“Okay.”_

_“Yes.”_ And the decision was made.

Raquel watched Sergio and her daughter for a while. Soon there will be two with whom he played.

She couldn't believe it yet. She was about to have a child with him. With _him_ , the love of her life. She lay down on her stomach and closed her eyes and dreamed of how they all played together on the beach. But then the prone position was slowly becoming uncomfortable, as if she were feeling a resistance, maybe the sand she was lying on was uneven.

When it started getting dark, they decided that they should go home. On the way home, Paula told her mother a little more about the shells she had found with Sergio today.

Raquel listened carefully to her until she noticed that Paula stopped talking. She turned to her and saw how she was sleeping peacefully. But when they got home, Paula woke up and ran to her grandma to tell her everything.

Sergio and Raquel already started to make dinner. They wanted to keep it simple today and so they decided on pasta. But there was a special tomato sauce. The recipe was from Raquel’s grandma, and she loved it since she was a child.

While Sergio was cutting the tomatoes, Raquel stood next to him and prepared the herbs and the garlic. She started by chopping the herbs. She put everything together in a small bowl and continued with the garlic.

Sergio was now done with the tomatoes and pureed them to a mixture that he put in the pan. He looked next to him at Raquel. He noticed that she looked sick, but she said nothing.

“Raquel are you okay? You look sick.” He carefully placed his hand on her back.

“Yeah it's just...I think the smell of the garlic makes me a little nauseous. But everything is fine.”

“Wait, I do this okay? You take care of the noodles and I cut the garlic here.” He took her knife and she went to the noodles. 

She was very grateful that he took care of the garlic now, if she had continued she would probably have vomited. She didn't know what was wrong with her, she never had problems cutting garlic. But she didn't worry about it any further, and stirred the noodles.

When dinner was ready they sat together at the table and ate. Everyone liked it, especially Paula but Raquel sometimes had the feeling that the sauce was spiced a little too much. _Had she now developed a hatred for garlic?_ She couldn't finish because she kept feeling sick and only drank a little water.

After dinner Paula wanted to play with her grandmother and they went to Paula's room.

Raquel and Sergio did the dishes together. He looked over at her and noticed that she was drying the plates much more slowly than usual. Sergio began to worry about his wife. She had been different all evening. So he hugged her from behind and noticed how she immediately leaned against him as if she were very exhausted.

“What’s wrong, mi amor?” He asked.

“I don’t know. I feel sick.” She said in a low voice.

They weren’t finished with the dishes, but Sergio wanted her to rest a little. “Raquel I'm finishing this, take a little time for yourself, take a bath, I don't know, you don't look good. And don't worry, I'll take care of everything.” He whispered.

“Oh no no that isn’t necessary.” She shook her head.

“Yes it is.” He said firmly and pushed her towards the bathroom.

“Okay okay.” She let out a sad laugh.

As soon as she was in the bathroom, she immediately turned on the water in the bathtub. The brown-eyed undressed and let herself slide into the bathtub. She let every muscle of her body relax and closed her eyes a little.

Raquel asked herself why she suddenly felt so miserable today. Had she eaten something bad? Or did she have a fever? While she was thinking about it, she noticed a knock on the door. She looked up. It was Sergio with a cup in his hand. He came to her and crouched down next to the bathtub.

“I made tea for you.” He smiled and put the cup on the little table next to him.

“Thanks.” She whispered.

Sergio caressed her cheek. “Do you feel better?” He asked.

“A little bit. Sergio, what's wrong with me? I know this feeling, but I don't know where from.” She looked at him worried

“Hey everything will be fine, okay?” He calmed her.

“Okay.”

He kissed her forehead. “Call me if you need anything.” He got up and went out.

Oh she didn't deserve him. He was always so loving and caring. She never would have thought that he was exactly the same person as the Professor with whom she negotiated for days. That he was the most wanted criminal in the world and that he planned a robbery for twenty years. She knew what he was like as the Professor, during the second heist they argued more than anything else. She was always a bit hurt when he talked to her like that but she knew it wasn't him, it was the Professor.

That was now a few months ago and now she was happier than ever. They lived happily, and above all still on Palawan. Sergio managed to outsmart the police and make them believe that they no longer live there. It was a similar tactic to the epicenter plan. But despite all the circumstances, they were happy. And now they had decided to have baby. She couldn't imagine. She will be pregnant again.

Pregnant. _Pregnant?_

_Wait a minute._ She thought.

She got out of the bathtub and grabbed her towel. She opened the drawer under the sink and took out a small box. She had bought the pregnancy test two months ago because her menstruation wasn’t coming. But when she wanted to make the test she had her menstruation, so she never needed it.

She made the test quickly and waited impatiently for the outcome. She was excited and at the same time reassured that Sergio had already said that he wanted a baby as much as she did.

And then she saw it. _Two lines._ Two lines that means...she is pregnant.

She is pregnant.

She couldn't believe it and kept looking at the test. How was that even possible? Didn't you use protection? But that didn't matter now.

Her eyes filled with tears, and she put her hand on her belly and caressed it. “Hey little one.” She whispered.

After processing the recent news for herself for a few minutes, she put on her shirt and went into their bedroom. Sergio lay on the bed and read a book but as soon as he noticed Raquel he put it aside.

“Are you feeling better?” He asked carefully and opened his arms for her.

Raquel smiled. “Yes, much better.”

“Good.”

Raquel crawled on the bed. She snuggled close to him and started kissing his cheeks and forehead and his nose. “I have another present for you.” She whispered in his ear.

“Raquel you are not feeling well, I think we shouldn't...”

“Not that.” She laughed. “Besides I’m feeling better. But it’s another gift.”

“Oh okay.”

Then Sergio felt how Raquel took his hand and placed it on her stomach. He looked at her in amazement. 

“Well, I think the present will take some time before we can hold it in our arms, but until then I will carry it safely within me.” She took a deep breath. “Sergio, I’m pregnant.”

“You’re…pregnant?” Sergio couldn't believe it and kept staring at her.

“Yes, I’m pregnant.”

Sergio began to smile slowly, and then Raquel saw small tears forming in his eyes. “But but…how is that possible? I thought you were on birth conrol.”

“Yes I thought so too. Maybe at some point I forgot it.” She said smiling.

“But that is not important now. Wow Raquel I am so happy about it.” He hugged her then pulled her into a deep kiss.

“I love you.” He said against her lips.

“And I love you.” Raquel repeated.

That night both were so happy and made love until they fell asleep cuddled up and dreamed of their little family that would soon become true.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it :D


End file.
